


Pretty Please

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Johnny - Freeform, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sex, Taeil - Freeform, johnil, johnilélindo, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, prettyplease
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: [JOHNIL | PWP]A única certeza que Taeil tinha naquele momento é que queria as mãos de Johnny em seu corpo.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 8





	Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> Tão viciada no album da Dua Lipa e principalmente em Pretty Please que tive que escrever uma Johnil baseada nessa música! Espero que curtam kk  
> Leiam a fic escutando a música!

**Pretty Please**

**I need your hands on me**

Taeil gostava de um beijo casto, tão casto que em pouco tempo se tornava sujo, com os estalos ficando cada vez mais audíveis à medida que não conseguiam mais parar. Estavam na bancada da cozinha, seus ternos já no chão, jogados de qualquer forma e Taeil precisou tirar aquela gravata azul marinho com toda a destreza que pensou não ter. Johnny o olhou de um jeito obsceno e o Moon gostava daquilo, gostava tanto que tinha vontade de gritar para os quatro cantos. Depois de jogar aquela gravata, atacou os botões da camisa social do mais novo enquanto o via tentar tirar a gravata que usava no desespero.

— Calma… Nós temos a noite toda. — disse, encarando Johnny com um sorriso safado e sendo ele a tirar sua própria gravata, jogando-a a no chão da cozinha.

Johnny sorriu, olhando para Taeil e envolvendo os dedos no rosto pequeno e bonito do mais velho, o puxando para um beijo. As mãos desciam de forma rápida e lasciva pelo corpo menor, ansiando mais e mais contato. Taeil logo afastou-se e desabotoou rapidamente os botões de sua camisa social, tendo uma visão que poderia classificar como injusta para caralho de Youngho retirando a sua também, de forma lenta e sensual. Não lembrava como aquilo tinha começado. Haviam estudado juntos na faculdade de Direito e se viram anos depois sendo rivais em uma audiência, o que resultou em muitos percalços e brigas evidentes, mas que agora resultava em um encontro íntimo até demais, e que nenhum dos dois poderia imaginar que pudesse um dia acontecer. Mas ali estavam no apartamento do Moon, em uma noite de sexta-feira depois de comemorar sua vitória em um caso e encontrar Johnny em um bar. A conversa ácida e provocativa de ambos, regada a muita bebida os levou àquele momento atual, e Taeil estaria mentindo se dissesse que não queria aquele jogo de gato e rato sexual.

— Eu preciso ser sincero Taeil…

— Seja então.

Johnny parou e abriu os olhos, encostou as mãos na bancada e encarou Taeil, que não sabia o que fazer com aquele homem sem camisa naquela cozinha apertada. Estava se segurando demais e por muito tempo.

— Semana passada enquanto você fazia a sua defesa a única coisa em que eu pensava era em te jogar naquela mesa cheia de documentos e te foder ali mesmo.

Taeil fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

— Sabe que eu pensei a mesma coisa…

Johnny deslizou as mãos novamente para aquelas coxas fartas que sonhou em apertar desde a primeira vez que bateu os olhos nela, levando as mãos até a cintura do Moon e tirando-o de cima da bancada com os olhos concentrados naquele corpo maravilhoso. Rever Taeil não estava em seus planos, mas quando o viu cruzar o tribunal no começo do mês, com um cabelo vermelho que chamava a atenção de uma forma boa demais, não resistiu, todas as sensações da época da faculdade vieram à tona. 

Taeil passou os dedos leves pelo peito alheio e apreciou cada detalhe, que parecia ter sido esculpido pelos deuses. Era muito injusto mesmo que aquele homem pudesse ser tão gostoso, não conseguia mais se controlar. Estava excitado, excitado demais e sabia que qualquer estímulo, por menor que fosse, seria o suficiente para deixá-lo mais louco ainda.

Seguiram aos beijos para o quarto, com Taeil indicando o lugar com um certo cuidado, queria evitar quebrar alguma coisa naquele engodo maluco e meio alcoólico dos dois. Abriu a porta com cuidado enquanto se concentrava nos beijos e a fechou com pressa, encostando na parede e logo sendo agarrado pelos braços grandes e sedentos de Johnny, que o segurou com força, jogando-o na cama com uma brutalidade que o fez gemer alto. Seo Youngho permaneceu em pé, tirando sua calça social como um bom advogado penal que era e Taeil se deleitava com aquela visão enquanto puxava sua peça de roupa e sorria.

Para Johnny não era uma surpresa também, não aguentava mais ficar longe daquele homem lindo e gostoso que estava deitado na cama e sorria para si da forma mais sexy que já vira na vida. Moon Taeil era um homem de muitas facetas, Johnny já vira todas e tinha certeza de que a melhor era aquela que estava conhecendo naquele momento.

— Johnny… — Quase morreu ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado de maneira tão pornográfica, era incrível como aquele homem só o deixava cada vez com mais tesão.

— Porra… — Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de deitar com pressa naquela cama.

Taeil o puxou pela nuca e o beijou com urgência, saboreando aquele beijo com gosto de vinho e whisky, um gosto que ambos adoravam e não tinham do que reclamar. Mordiam com gosto os lábios já inchados um do outro, ouvindo o pequeno barulho que faziam só com esse gesto, puxando e sugando a língua um do outro com pressa e sentindo a respiração aumentar, junto com os batimentos cardíacos. Johnny fez uma trilha de beijos molhados pelo pescoço esbelto, ouvindo gemidos contínuos e sentindo seu corpo pegar fogo. Desceu as mãos para as coxas já expostas do mais velho e grunhiu arrastado ao sentir o quanto estavam duros, roçou de leve a própria coxa no membro teso e sabia que estava no caminho certo. Taeil ao sentir o roçar em seu pau, fincou as mãos nos cabelos do Seo, bagunçando-os sem cerimônia e dando leves puxadas entre um beijo e outro.

O corpo do Moon respondia de todas as formas, com os arrepios, os gemidos roucos e o fogo que só aumentava o tesão. Não aguentou mais e puxou aquela cueca que só atrapalhava, segurando aquele pau com força moderada, subindo e descendo com movimentos lentos e cada vez mais fortes. Johnny se sentiu no céu, quase gritou com as sensações, mas precisou se conter um pouco. Com sua mão ágil, tirou a cueca box que Taeil usava e passou a explorar a glande com delicadeza, descendo e subindo, no mesmo ritmo que estava sendo tocado. Beijaram-se mais enquanto se masturbavam e só queriam que aquilo não tivesse mais fim.

— Não tira as mãos, vai mais rápido… assim. — Taeil disse, indicando a velocidade das mãos de Johnny em si e se perdendo nas sensações.

— Eu já sabia que você era gostoso, só não sabia que era tanto… — sorriu feito bobo ao ouvir aquela frase em seu ouvido. 

— Você é muito bom com as mãos, e com as palavras também…

Johnny o beijou no pescoço e riu alto.

— Também sou bom com a língua. — disse, deslizando com calma por aquele corpo já adorado.

Taeil estava em total êxtase e se viu quase explodindo quando sentiu a boca alheia a lhe estimular, constatando que sim, Johnny era bom de língua também, tão bom que não conseguia mais se segurar.

— Se você continuar assim eu vou gozar. — disse, com as poucas forças que ainda lhe restavam.

Viu quando Johnny levantou o rosto e sorriu ladino, o olhando com um fogo nos olhos que fez Taeil perder o fôlego.

— Que bom que lhe causo essas sensações Taeil, eu gosto de te provocar e você sabe disso.

Taeil sabia, sabia muito bem que enquanto estavam cobrindo aquele caso de roubo ao banco uma das coisas que Johnny mais fez foi lhe provocar, tanto em reuniões, quanto no tribunal, quando precisaram travar uma batalha judicial de quem era o melhor advogado: Ele, que defendia os interesses dos réus ou Johnny, defendendo a honra daquela instituição bancária, que lucrava milhões por ano. No fim um acordo foi firmado e os réus conseguiram uma pena pequena em relação ao que o banco queria inicialmente, e Taeil não sabia que aquele acordo entre dois advogados rivais resultaria naquele que estavam cumprindo na cama.

Johnny subiu novamente e beijou a testa de Taeil, que riu alto com aquele gesto.

— Mas o que é isso? Você quer romance agora?

Johnny se inclinou e encarou o Moon, o riso enviesado em seus lábios o tornava mais sexy ainda.

— Não posso?

— Não. — Taeil disse, balançando a cabeça. — Será que dá pra você me foder logo? Ou eu tenho que implorar agora?

Johnny não se aguentou e gargalhou, pegando a camisinha e o lubrificante. Taeil fingiu que estava bravo, mas logo se viu gemendo quando ficou de quatro e foi penetrado com urgência. Um leve desconforto foi sentido de início, mas seu tesão era tão grande que logo esqueceu, se concentrando nas investidas. Deu um tapa na perna do Seo, pedindo que ele fosse mais rápido e gemeu alto quando foi prontamente atendido. Johnny estava mesmo nas nuvens, faria tudo o que aquele homem quisesse e queria poder ficar a noite fodendo-o de todas as formas. Segurou aquela bunda gostosa e bateu algumas vezes, queria poder marcar suas mãos grandes naquele corpo lindo. Gritou de excitação, indo mais fundo e mais rápido, vendo o mais velho se contorcer cada vez mais. Taeil deitou, ficando de bruços e pedindo por mais, sendo prontamente atendido. Viraram de ladinho e o Moon abafou um grito ao sentir todo o prazer lhe consumir naquela posição que tanto adorava, mas não era o suficiente, precisava de mais. Se afastou bruscamente de Johnny e o empurrou para o outro lado da cama. Os batimentos descompassados e a respiração ofegante não eram o suficiente para os parar.

— Quero olhar em seus olhos enquanto me fode. — Taeil disse, olhando naqueles olhos sedentos.

— O que você quiser… 

Taeil sentou com pressa, rebolando com todo o tesão acumulado e Johnny grunhiu alto, sentindo-se mais quente ainda e prestes a gozar com a velocidade. Riu um pouco quando pediu para o mais velho diminuir suas investidas, não tinha culhões para aguentar aquele homem na cama e nem no tribunal. Moon Taeil era o melhor advogado da cidade e sabia bem o que estava fazendo em tudo o que se envolvia, e não era diferente naquele momento. Johnny estava em suas mãos e apenas se deixaria levar.

— Tá na hora de se acostumar comigo Seo Youngho. — Taeil disse, gemendo em seguida.

— Preciso mesmo… Você é gostoso demais, eu estou no meu limite… — Johnny não conseguia nem falar direito.

Taeil rebolou lento e profundo, subindo e descendo com maestria, vendo o quão desestabilizado Johnny estava, adorava aquelas sensações na cama e saber que estava no controle daquela situação era melhor ainda. A luxúria lhe consumia por completo nesses momentos. Johnny em desespero o masturbou com intensidade, gostando de ter aquele pré-gozo em suas mãos e o espalhando por toda a extensão com calma. Inclinou-se em um pedido mudo para um beijo, que foi o suficiente para fazê-lo gozar. Taeil ainda investiu mais um pouco e logo mais já se via totalmente destruído, se desfazendo nas mãos grandes que ainda seguravam sua glande. Deitaram um ao lado do outro por um momento e ficaram em silêncio, ainda processando tudo o que havia acontecido ali.

— O que foi isso mesmo? — Taeil se perguntou, sentindo que todo o álcool havia saído de seu corpo àquela altura.

— Foi… o melhor sexo que eu já tive na minha vida. — Johnny respondeu, rindo alto.

Taeil balançou a cabeça, as mãos jogadas de qualquer forma na cama e a respiração profunda denunciava seu cansaço. Mordeu os lábios inchados e levantou da cama devagar. 

Sentiu outra fisgada no baixo ventre ao ter aquela visão de Johnny somente para si. Sabia que aquele homem seria sua perdição e não podia mais negar.

— Eu vou tomar um banho agora… Quer ir comigo?

Johnny inclinou a cabeça e sorriu ladino ao ver aquele Taeil com os cabelos desgrenhados e um tanto manhoso em sua frente, não tinha como resistir.

— Com certeza.


End file.
